


Magical

by ifishouldvanish



Series: Alterations 'Verse [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, floof family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldvanish/pseuds/ifishouldvanish
Summary: anonymous asked:What's an average day look like for the floof family in the Alterations verse? :)





	Magical

“Magical.” Belle announced, setting the green card down.

The three of them were seated in a circle in the living room of the pink bungalow, boxes of cards and board games scattered about. Bae’s homework was finished and tucked into his bookbag, ready for school tomorrow, and dinner was counting down in the oven.

“Ah.” Lennon smirked and quickly set one of his red cards face down on the floor. Belle arched a brow at him and waited for Bae to play his card.

“Hm…” the boy pouted his lips and tilted his head for a moment. “Okay.” he shrugged, and laid one down.

Belle scooped the cards up, averting her eyes as she mixed them up enough times so that she could no longer tell whose was whose– even though she could always tell once she read them. Lennon’s serious, thoughtful answers against Bae’s sillier ones.

“Let’s see… which is more magical…” Belle said. She read the first card and made a silly face. “Flying monkeys…”

Bae giggled and covered his face with his hands.

“Doesn’t get much more magical than that.” Lennon observed, his tone nonchalant.

Belle smiled and looked at the second card. “I don’t know… I think I like this other card better.”

“Oh! What’s it say, what’s it say!?” Bae asked eagerly, as if the fate of the world rested upon their round of Apples To Apples.

She slowly flipped the card around for them to see. “…Being in love.” she read aloud, holding it to her heart for a moment before setting it down.

“Oh.” Bae shrugged, unimpressed.

“Oh, well, I believe that was my card.” Lennon said casually and reached to drag the green card over to his pile of wins.

Belle swiped it away before he could get it. “Not so fast!”

Lennon raised his brows.

“I’m declaring this a bonus round.” she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Is that right?”

“Mhmm.” Belle nodded. “In addition to earning another point, you also get a kiss.”

“Hm… lucky me.” Lennon murmured, leaning over to collect.

“Lucky me.” she said, pressing her lips to his. She moaned and parted from him with an exaggerated mwah!

“Ew…” Bae groaned. “Yuck!”

Belle pulled away with laughter, but Lennon couldn’t help following her for another quick kiss on the cheek. “Magical indeed.”

“That’s gross.” Bae scowled.

Lennon and Belle chuckled and shook their heads. “Your card, Mr Gold?” she said, finally surrendering the green card to him.

There was a ping nearby, and Lennon glanced around for his phone.

“Oh!” Belle perked up. “Is that another–?”

He unlocked the screen and read the notification, a pleased smile spreading across his face. “Aye.” he nodded. “It is.”

She let out a little squeal. “How many is that now?”

“…It’s the twelfth today.” he answered softly and blinked, hardly believing it himself.

“Looks like somebody’s gonna be busy for a while!” Belle teased.

Lennon scoffed. “I’m gonnae need more fabric.”

“I have to tell Ruby.” she said, reaching for her own phone. “She really, really came through for us.”

“No kidding. It’s been a week since she… what exactly did she do?”

Belle laughed and pecked him on the cheek. “Posted the photo I took of her in one of your dresses on Instagram. She mentioned you in the caption and linked to the website.”

“…Right.”

“All you need to know is that a lot of people saw your dress. And apparently… they really liked it.”

“Belle, I… I-I don’t know how I’m gonnae have time to… to make all of these.”

“Well… maybe it’s time to start cutting back your hours at Geppetto’s…” she hinted.

“What?” Bae asked. “What’s going on?”

“A lot of people want to buy dresses from your papa.” Lennon said, rustling a hand through his son’s hair.


End file.
